


Animals

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I know it's fucked up, I'm Going to Hell, Jock - Freeform, Song fic, Song: Animals (Maroon 5), TDROTI, agressive, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: A Jock song fic. That's it.
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur





	Animals

Jo and Brick are racing in the forest and Brick is focused on beating her until he is tripped and falls. He looks up to see Jo standing over him laughing.

_Baby I'm praying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals like animals mals_

"Get off your ass you big baby", she ordered blowing her whistle at him. He groans as he stands and looks around. Their in the middle of one of their morning runs and Jo decided to go threw the woods instead of the beach and Brick agreed. Jo tapped her foot impatiently and suddenly sprinted off  
"Hey! Wait on me!", Brick yelled trying to catch up.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals mals_

_Baby I'm_

Brick stops running and looks around to find Jo gone and suddenly out of nowhere he's hit with a small rock. "Ouch!", he rubs his arm and wonders where it came from. "Aw, did Soggy pants Gert a boo boo from the little baby rock", Jo appears behind a tree holding another little rock. Brick growls at the insult and balls up his fists

_So what you trying to do to me_

_Its like we can't stop were enemies_

_But we only get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Jo sees his balled fists and smirks, "Aw is baby Bricky getting angry. You gonna throw a temper tantrum", she teased in a baby voice. "Apologize or else", he demanded through gritted teeth. "Why don't you come a make me", she challenged turning away and runs away and Brick dashes behind her, his blood boiling and revenge in his mind.

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend its meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

Jo is seen running through the woods ducking under branches and jumping under rocks until she stops behind a giant tree panting deeply. Her heart beating loudly in her chest with every deep breath.

_Baby I'm praying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals like animals mals_

Brick is still running thought the trees breaking twigs and branches looking for her. He was gonna make her pay for everything she did to him. Oh, when he gets his hands on her

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals mals_

_Baby I'm_

Brick slams on his breaks and looked around the woods. Listening intensely and looking for any movements. He doesn't notice Jo is on the other side of a tree with her hand over her mouth

_So if I run its enough_

_Your still in my head for ever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_Bout don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

Jo is standing super still with her hand clamped tightly over her mouth trying not to laugh. Next thing she knew Brick had tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head.

_Yeah, you can can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend kits meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no_

Jo gasped in surprise, he had literally come out of nowhere and jumped her. She looked up at him in bewilderment and sees the anger burning in his onyx eyes. She was starting to get scared and Brick knew this.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals mals_

In a matter of seconds, he suddenly snatched up her lips roughly in a kiss taking dominance right off the bat. Jo's eyes went wide, he was kissing her, she wanted to pull away but she couldn't. And she found herself opening her mouth deepening the kiss.

_Maybe you think that you can hideI can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals mals_  
_Baby I'm_

Brick continued to seeking the kiss, releasing her arms and proceeding to rip off her clothes along with his own

_Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie_

_You can't deny NY NY NY_

_The beast inside side side side side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

He kissed her one last time, before he plunged deep inside her taking her innocence and earning a gasp of pain as her eyes went wide. Brick leaned down and kissed her neck and looked at her. Jo nodded biting her lip as her began pulling in and out of her slowly. Blood stained her inner thigh as he began to quicken his pace

_No girl don't lie lie lie lie_

_You can't deny NY NY NY_

_The beast inside side side side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

He began to thrust faster and harder inside her pinning her arms down once again hard into the ground sucking on her neck.

_Yo......._

_Whoa....._

_Whoa....._

_Just like animals animals, like animals mals_

_Just like animals (yeah) animals (yeah) like animals mals (yeah)_

_Ow_

With one final thrust Jo let's out a bloody scream of pain and pleasure as he releases inside her. Then she winces as Brick dug his canines deep in her neck and pulling away looking at his work. The skin of her neck was red and teeth marks left small wounds on her neck.

He rolled off of her body panting deeply as he laid down next to her and Jo rolled on her side laying her head on Brick chest. She wrapped her arm around her chest and fell asleep next to him.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animal, like animals mals_

After realizing she is completely asleep, Brick slowly stood up and looked around the woods. He grabbed his pants and got dressed. Brick was about to walk away until he looked back to see Jo sleeping peacefully on the ground, still naked with her arm somehow covering her chest, dry blood on her inner thigh.

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals, animals, lime animals mals_

_Baby I'm_

He took off his shirt and laid it over her body and left, taking her clothes and putting her panties in his pocket. He left his prey defeated and alone in the woods, he was a true animal.

_Don't tell no lie lie lie lie_

_You can't deny NY NY NY_

_That beast inside side side side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Twenty minutes later Jo fluttered her eyes open to find herself alone. She sat up looking around the forest, his shirt falling off her body. She tries to stand, but feels a sharp pain in her stomach and neck. She looks around to find her clothes gone. A cold breeze blows and she holds the fabric. She rubs her hand on the bloody bruise where he dug his canines in her neck. Jo smiles and stands up pulling his shirt over her and limps through the trees.

_No girl don't lie lie lie lie_

_You cant deny NY NY NY_

_That beast inside side side side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think! I know it sucks! This is the first piece of "smut" I've every written!


End file.
